


Thursday Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was the usual Thursday afternoon when a creature injured Reverend Amos Howell.





	Thursday Afternoon

I never created Superman TAS.

It was the usual Thursday afternoon when a creature injured Reverend Amos Howell and he was willing to suffer with his daughter.

THE END


End file.
